The Struggle Between Two Pirates
by STUNnedTina
Summary: This story takes place 2 years later, Jack has gone mad, kidnapping Katrina and making Barbossa believe that she has betrayed him...how will this end? not so good anyway.
1. Jack's Envy

NOTE: You must read Pirates of the Caribbean: The Return of the Curse before reading this story.  
  
*Also note: A few changes have been made but you probably won't notice them really.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Struggle Between Two Pirates  
  
Chapter 1: Jack's Envy  
  
Since their allegiance, Captain Barbossa and Jack Sparrow still have it out for each other. Jack's jealously of Barbossa being the captain and of course his strange relationship with Katrina, was eating him up inside. Jack is not one to worry over such things of jealousy, but Katrina had a way with every man. Could be her witchery ways or the way she looks into men's souls as her eyes burn through them. Nevertheless, Jack knew to keep away from Katrina for she could unleash hell on him and Barbossa would have him marooned once again or perhaps shot on the spot.  
  
It had been 2 years since the final cast away of the curse and the pirates had been the most threatening throughout the Caribbean especially with Katrina on their side.  
  
"No one would cross us. All would fear us."  
  
As Katrina once told Barbossa and indeed no one would dare cross the pirates and they were the most feared. Just hearing the two names, Barbossa and Katrina, in bars, streets, homes, wherever, would send chills throughout one's body.  
  
But Jack in his silence wanted to end his allegiance with Barbossa. Though he was wealthy with the rest of the pirates, he had never forgotten his hate towards Barbossa. And what of Katrina? He would watch her as she was in his site, wondering why she would have a heart for such a man such as Barbossa. It was never clear to him why.  
  
"Evil attracts evil."  
  
He never understood the meaning of that phrase. Was it so? Was it really evil that united Barbossa and Katrina? To Jack, Barbossa was not as pleasing to look at, nor is to anyone, but Katrina on the other hand is not attracted to one by looks but rather by personality and common traits.or even perhaps what one has that could benefit her.  
  
Jack wanted to give warning to Barbossa about Katrina's tricky ways. He knew that she loved gold more than anything and would likely go behind one's back and steal from them. But so far Katrina had no reason to steal from Barbossa. He was sharing his riches with her. Jack though, knew that it wasn't enough for her, but Katrina keeps to herself. Only to Barbossa she tells her secrets, her suspicions, and her opinions, but most of all her desires, so why would she betray Barbossa? She had it all and with Barbossa she was feared even more than before.  
  
Barbossa feels in him that Jack still doesn't trust him or Katrina and he knew of Jack's desire to have Katrina once again, but for what purpose? Shouldn't Jack despise her immensely after she betrayed him? It never made sense to Barbossa. Thoughts ran through his head about getting rid of Jack, but Katrina insisted that Jack and Barbossa are actually even, so what would be the reason for abandoning Jack?  
  
There would be nights in the cabin where Barbossa and Katrina would have time alone together and Jack outside the doors, staring at the door, would be listening for anything. He would envy Barbossa at times but with rage and desire to take him out. The best rum was kept from Jack and everyone knew how much of a sucker Jack is for Rum. Katrina would give him some just so that he'd leave her alone and he would take the Rum without any fuss and let Katrina be. Katrina knew all his weaknesses. She did a lot of studying back when her and Jack were a pair. She knew his thoughts, his views, his ways, and his desires. 


	2. The Kidnap

The Struggle Between Two Pirates  
  
Chapter 2: The Kidnap  
  
But on one cold night a few miles from shore, Katrina did not see it coming, the worse of all betrayals, Jack had gone mad and had taken her in her sleep, took one of the small boats and rowed to an island nearby. Katrina too drunk and passed out did not feel a thing. The very next morning she awoke on a bed in a strange place. It was neither the Pearl nor the Dauntless. Unable to see straight from her heavy hangover, Jack appears as a blur looking down at her. She sits up and tries to look harder. Jack looking distraught speaks.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?"  
  
In a low, angered voice, "Jack! Where am I and why am I here, with you?"  
  
"Ah well, we are far from The Pearl and The Dauntless in an old woman's home. She was kind enough to let us stay for a night."  
  
"Why are we here?!" she yelled. She became furious and desiring to strangle Jack.  
  
"After two years sailing with that man and watching you attend to his every need, I went mad as it were. Oddly 'nough, you're the one I need."  
  
"Jack.you don't need me, you have your wenches."  
  
Jack gave her a cold stare wanting to slap her across the face, but he held back. Once again Katrina spoke.  
  
"Do you realize that you've made the biggest mistake? Barbossa will have your head."  
  
"Ah, but Barbossa doesn't know where we are.'  
  
"I will have your head!" Katrina reaches for her pistol and doesn't find it on her, she tries for her sword, but there was none. She had been stripped of her weapons. She looks up at Jack surprised. The look turned to an angry one. She growled underneath her breath, giving him the cold stare right back at him.  
  
"Where are my effects, Jack?"  
  
"They're gone. I feel a lot safer now that you have no weapons."  
  
Katrina gets up from the bed and walks towards Jack. Jack steps backward trying to keep his distance from Katrina.  
  
"But I have power that is far more effective than the use of any mere weapon."  
  
Jack bumps into a wall behind him with no more room to step back and Katrina faces him with her eyes burning through his. Jack, delirious enough as he is, swore to himself that he saw flames in Katrina's eyes. He pulls out his pistol finally realizing he could have long ago. Katrina sees it and steps back.  
  
"So, you want to play games is it?"  
  
"I just needed some time alone with you since we have none on those ships. I'm lonely. I need someone to talk to."  
  
"What makes you think I'm the one to talk to about your problems, eh? And do you realize you left your precious Pearl? You can't go back. You'll be dead the second you step foot in either The Pearl or The Dauntless.  
  
"I don't intend to go back."  
  
Katrina becomes confused. In front of her was no longer Jack Sparrow in her eyes, but a lonely man who would kill his loneliness with the company of whores. It was what a pirate was all about, being free and without cares of love.  
  
"Have you had too much Rum again? You're not yourself."  
  
Jack didn't answer as he tried to remember himself if he has any Rum lately. Katrina then wondered what would happen when Barbossa finds out that her and Jack are missing. 


	3. The Betrayal

The Struggle Between Two Pirates  
  
Chapter 3: The Betrayal  
  
Barbossa leaves his room and comes out on deck looking around. The pirates look uncomfortable and frightened for the question would come up.  
  
"Where be Katrina?" he asked his crew.  
  
It wasn't the question they expected. They became confused. One pirate approaches Barbossa with shivers.  
  
"Where be Katrina, Captain? How 'bout, where be Jack?" Pintel asked Barbossa.  
  
Barbossa looked around and noticed there was no Jack Sparrow present. He became angry wondering why the two would be missing. He looked back at the cabin. He walked to it thinking maybe she wasn't visible to him inside from the drunkness of the night before that made his eyes heavy. He grabbed the handles on the doors and opened them, looking in. He turns to one of the crew members and looks back into the room. He walks in and just as he entered he began to scan every part of the room. Seeing no girl but instead a piece of paper nearby where he had seen her last. He walked to that area and looked down at the piece of paper. He picked it up and read it.  
  
It read, "Farewell Barbossa! Katrina and I have decided to leave this mess behind and start anew. Believe me, I was surprised when she approached me with the idea, but what do you expect from a girl such as Katrina, savvy?"  
  
Barbossa, shocked with this news, crumbled the note tight in his hands and in his eyes was the most hate he had ever felt. He looked around with almost tears in his eyes, a site no one has ever witnessed from Barbossa and now even still, no one will ever see. He held the tears back though, reminding himself that it's not worth his tears. He stepped back outside with the note still crumbled in his hand. His crew stood there watching him and him looking at them. He held out his hand, the one with the note still shut tight in it. He opened his hand and the note fell onto the floor. There was silence for a moment.  
  
"I have been betrayed." Barbossa informs the crew.  
  
The crew that had there eyes on the fallen note looked up at Barbossa with concern. Barbossa not looking at anyone, but staring off with such rage, straightened himself up and walked towards the edge of the ship. He looked out at the ocean. Some of the crew watched him as others went back to work. Pintel slowly walks up to Barbossa, his fear ran through him.  
  
"Captain?"  
  
There was a silence for a few seconds.  
  
"We will find 'em.and kill 'em." You could hear the fire rise in Barbossa's voice. 


	4. Jack's Lies

The Struggle Between Two Pirates  
  
Chapter 4: Jack's Lies  
  
Jack puts away his pistol and watches Katrina sit on the bed giving Jack the look of rage with her arms crossed. She wonders how is it that Jack can go mad over night? There was no way that she could believe that he wanted out of the pirate life especially.why would he leave The Black Pearl behind? Jack's reasons were unclear to her.  
  
"He will find us."  
  
"No, I don't think he'll care to search out his betrayers."  
  
Katrina with confusion gives Jack a strange look and uncrosses her arms.  
  
"Betrayers?"  
  
"Don't worry. Barbossa I'm sure has found the note I left behind for him."  
  
"What note?"  
  
"A lil' note explainin' our disappearance.your idea to abandon Barbossa and runaway with me, savvy?"  
  
Katrina is appalled by what Jack had done. She stands up furiously and walks up to Jack, getting nearer to his face.  
  
"You lied to Barbossa?"  
  
Her rage thickened which makes her feel uneasy. Lying to Barbossa meant certain doom.  
  
"Aye! Well, how else would I make Barbossa believe that you are no good to him?"  
  
Katrina scratches Jack in the face with the desire to rip his eyes out. Blood runs down his right cheek. He lifts his right hand up to touch his wound as he looked at Katrina. He moves his hand away from his face and looks down at his now bloody fingers. He looks as if he inspects it very carefully. He looks back at Katrina.  
  
"I hope that you think twice before you do that again."  
  
"He will find us. I'll see to it that he does, and then he and I can finally kill you off."  
  
"How are you goin' to do that without all that you need to do so?"  
  
He grabs some irons from the table next to him and locks Katrina's wrists in them with her too furious to notice. When she notices, she watches as he locks the irons and then looks up at him. She thought how foolish he looks trying to keep her locked up when she has the power to harm without using her hands.  
  
"Well, you've truly gone mad."  
  
Jack looks up at her with the desire to have his way with her before continuing on with anything else. He tries for a kiss, but Katrina turns her head away from his. He pushes her onto the bed angrily. She sits up on the bed looking up at him. Jack looks down at her uncertain of what he should do with her.  
  
"Well, what are ye waiting for Jack? You got me trapped in here with you. Too afraid I'll make you into dog food?"  
  
Jack reaches his arm out and his hand grabbing her face by the chin. He leans forward and down to her.  
  
"I know what you can do and I'm surprise you haven't used your power to disappear into thin air."  
  
Katrina laughs. "I can't do everything, Jack." She continues to laugh. "So, are ye goin' to make me your whore? Will I enjoy it?" She says mocking Jack  
  
Jack pushes her head away from him and straightens out. He walks out of the room and locks it up. Katrina still laughing wonders what's next. She begins to meditate and concentrate on bringing Barbossa to where she was. 


	5. A Change In The Wind

The Struggle Between Two Pirates  
  
Chapter 5: A Change In The Wind  
  
As the two ships head north, Barbossa rallies up Sparrow's crew. They prepare for the worse as they knew how enraged Barbossa had become since the betrayal incident. Barbossa circles the crew looking at each man wondering what to do with them.  
  
"Tell me gents, what shall I do with ye all, hmm? Should I spare yer lives, shoot one of ye or.burn ye all 'til yer nothin' but ashes?"  
  
The question struck more fear into Sparrow's crew. They were either stiff, shaken, or numb. Barbossa stops in front of Anamaria. He speaks out to his crew.  
  
"Should we have a bit of fun with this one before we send her to her death?"  
  
Barbossa's crew laughs and looks Anamaria up and down. Her eyes wipe open have the fear in them. Gibbs sees the madness in front of him.  
  
"Captain, 'tis not entirely appropriate. She's done nothin' of harm to ye."  
  
Barbossa walks up to Gibbs slowly with a crazy smirk on his face.  
  
"And what are ye goin' to do about it, Mr. Gibbs?"  
  
Barbossa's crew chuckles again and some call Mr. Gibbs a stupid blighter. Gibbs looks at the crew and back at Barbossa. He doesn't reply to Barbossa's question.  
  
"That's what I thought. You mean nothin' to me Mr. Gibbs and that goes for the rest of yer mates."  
  
Suddenly, the winds change and everyone notices. The winds now blow to the west. Barbossa looks around confused to the quick mysterious change. It was an unnatural change indeed. Barbossa smells the air. There was something different in the air. It reminded him of the time he arose from his death, the time Katrina summoned the Heathen Gods, and the time she tried to stop the guards. It was the same eerie smell in the air. A few thoughts ran through Barbossa's mind. Was it Katrina who made the winds change? Why would she? If she was the one it didn't matter to Barbossa. All he wants now is to find Katrina and Jack and make them pay for their mistake.  
  
So on the two ships sailed west without trying to make for north. The winds would not change for one second. Barbossa forgot about Sparrow's crew until Pintel reminded him.  
  
"Captain, what 'bout Sparrow's crew?"  
  
Barbossa turned to him then looked at the scared crew. He thought for a few seconds and looking back at Pintel he spoke as if he had no care for anything.  
  
"Spare them."  
  
Sparrow's crew was relieved and they went back to work. Barbossa went into the cabin. He walked over to the desk and picked up Katrina's pistol that she left behind. He tried to understand why she left it behind. He held the pistol against his chest and remembered how he loved her so. He never loved before and probably will never love again. He himself couldn't believe he actually felt love for someone. It was more surprising to his crew and anyone who knew him well. 


	6. Find Me

The Struggle Between Two Pirates  
  
Chapter 6: Find Me  
  
Katrina is asleep on the bed with her face practically drowning in the pillow her head lays on. Jack places his hand on her shoulder and startles her awake. She sits up quickly and scares Jack. He looks at her surprised.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Katrina waves her hand quick like as to say no worries or no big deal.  
  
"We're leavin'." Jack informs her.  
  
"Leaving?"  
  
"Aye, the ol' woman only offered one night."  
  
"But it's practically night now which would make it our second."  
  
"That's why we're leavin' right now. We travel by night."  
  
Jack begins to walk away but is stopped by Katrina's next question.  
  
"And just where are we goin'?"  
  
Jack turns back around and faces her.  
  
"Anywhere but here. I know you're tryin' to bring Barbossa here and I can't allow that."  
  
"Well Jack, you're even dumber than I thought. Wherever we go, they will follow."  
  
Jack walks and stands by the end of the bed and thinks for a bit.  
  
"Witchcraft has it's great advantages doesn't it Jack?"  
  
Katrina smiles an evil kind of smile. Jack nods and returns a sarcastic smile. He walks to the door, stops, and looks back at Katrina.  
  
"So long as they never find us, we'll go everywhere in the world with 'em chasing after us." There is a pause. "Let's go!"  
  
Jack walks out of the room, not closing it nor locking it as he did before. Katrina watches him and finally decides to get out of bed. She gets up and stands by the bed for a few seconds.  
  
"Barbossa, please find me." She says to herself as she begins to leave the room.  
  
Jack waits by the front door and sees Katrina has finally walked out of the guest room. She still has the irons around her wrists. Jack walks up to her and grabs the chain that connects the iron wristbands. He leads her out of the lil' house and they begin to walk towards the coast.  
  
"So Jack, how do we travel if ye don't have a ship anymore?"  
  
"Simple! We commandeer one."  
  
Katrina rolls her eyes as she is not surprised by Jack's answer.  
  
"Do you expect me to actually help you?"  
  
Jacks stops and looks around swaying and seems to be out of it.  
  
"You leave me out of your site for one second, I'll bail and before you know it, you'll have lost your lil' kitty cat."  
  
"Good point! I better find some help then."  
  
"Who will help you? Your Royal Navy friends or your crew that you left behind with Barbossa?" Katrina laughs.  
  
Jack looks at her with anger and gets close to her face.  
  
"No. I have other contacts around about."  
  
"Ah yes I forget.you're Captain Jack Sparrow." As she says this she waves her hands as to mock Jack.  
  
Jack pulls on the chain and jerks Katrina forward as he begins to walk. He looks around trying to find any familiar face. Katrina observes everyone wondering if they were happy to see her chained and unable to do anything about it. She sees a lil' fire surrounded by a few peasants and notices they're disgusting smiles. The flames rise up quickly and catch fire to a lil' old shed next to it. The peasants that had surrounded the fire run off scared for their lives. Katrina begins to laugh. Jack gets in her face and pulls on the chain again. Katrina looks at him and stops laughing. Jack points his finger in her face.  
  
"Keep your lil' tricks to yourself!"  
  
"What? I was just havin' a lil' fun that's all."  
  
"You're cruel."  
  
"And you're not?"  
  
Jack turns away from her and continues to walk. Katrina looking back at the fire that she helped cause more damage laughs again silently so that Jack wouldn't hear. Katrina turns back walking forward and looks out to the ocean. She sees lights from two ships from afar. She knew what ships they were.  
  
"Barbossa." She says to herself.  
  
Jack hears her, stops, and looks out to the ocean and sees lights from the ships also. He turns back to Katrina and looks at her with confusion and with anger. Katrina looks at Jack and smiles that evil grin she always puts on when she's satisfied.  
  
"That was fast, ey!" Katrina says.  
  
Jack looks around and grabs the nearest sailor to him.  
  
"Sailor! I need your help."  
  
The sailor looks at Jack frightened and then looks over at Katrina and sees that Jack has her chained. He looks back at Jack.  
  
"Do ye expect me to help ye with 'er around?"  
  
"She won't do anythin' to you I promise."  
  
"I can't trust that."  
  
Jack looks back at Katrina and thinks for a bit. He then has a bright idea and turns back to the sailor and whispers to him.  
  
"If you got any Rum with you, we can get her drunk and then you can help us without worry. She won't do anything when she's loaded to the Gunwhales."  
  
The sailor looks over at Katrina again. He thinks about it and agrees to help.  
  
"Aye I have enough for 'er to knock out."  
  
"Thank You!" Jack pulls at the chain again and the three begin to walk over to a lil' ship that the sailor owns. 


	7. That Ship

The Struggle Between Two Pirates  
  
Chapter 7: That Ship  
  
On the Dauntless, Barbossa looks to the island the winds led them to and gets a feeling that Jack and Katrina are there. He can't wait to catch them both and watch them fall to their death. He turns to his crew.  
  
"Make ready the boats. They're on that island and we will find 'em and see to it that they die a horrible death."  
  
Some of the crew gets the boats ready and most of Sparrow's crew stands in fear. They didn't want to be apart of this. They didn't want to hurt Jack in any way. Katrina though, they didn't care if she lived or died, they just wanted Jack's safety. Barbossa sees that they're doing nothing and walks up to them with his pistol out in his hand. He points it towards them and shoots one of Sparrow's crew members. The others watch in fear as the pirate drops to his death.  
  
"Now get back to work ye swabs!"  
  
They do as Barbossa asks for they knew it could be one of them next to meet their death if they didn't follow Barbossa's orders. Gibbs was most unhappy with the situation. He thought about attacking Barbossa and his crew but he knew that Sparrow's crew would lose the battle. So he tried to ignore the knowledge that Barbossa was even there.  
  
At the fort, Jack, Katrina, and the sailor still walk to a lil' ship and as they pass some barrels near the ship, Katrina sees a knife sitting on one of the barrels. Still being dragged by the iron chains, she grabs the knife quickly without anyone seeing and without Jack noticing. They board the ship and Jack takes Katrina into a cabin, throws her in, shuts the door, and locks it.  
  
Katrina is not surprised but she's got a knife now that Jack was blind to see she had, so that when she gets the chance she can use it to escape.  
  
"Jack, not only are you not yourself lately but you are a fool," She says to herself as she studies the knife closely.  
  
Out on deck Jack walks up to the sailor as the sailor readies the ship and shakes his hand.  
  
"Your name?" Jack asks.  
  
"Boris Morgan."  
  
"Boris?"  
  
"Aye, is there a problem with that?"  
  
"You go by Morgan?"  
  
"Aye! And ye must be Sparrow, I've 'eard all 'bout ye."  
  
"Who hasn't?" Jack said jokingly. "Where's the Rum?"  
  
"It's in the cabin where you left that ol' witch."  
  
Jack nods and walks back to the cabin. He opens the doors and sees Katrina has already found the Rum as she drinks up sitting on the floor. She looks at him and looks down at the bottle, she looks back up.  
  
"Would ye like some Jack?"  
  
Jack enters the room and shuts the doors behind him. He walks up to Katrina and looks down at her. As much as he wanted the Rum he knew that the plan was to get her completely intoxicated.  
  
"No, you go right ahead. Drink up!"  
  
"You sure? You never turn down the Rum? Just as I thought, yer not yourself Jack."  
  
Jack joins Katrina at her side kneeling in place. He looks straight into her eyes.  
  
"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, what's it matter? As soon as those ships empty their men, we take off making it harder for them to catch up, savvy?"  
  
Katrina takes a sip of the Rum and asks Jack, "Why do you tell me your plans?"  
  
Jack thinks about it for a bit and is confused himself. He grabs the bottle and drinks a bit of the Rum so that Katrina wouldn't get suspicious. He looks at the bottle after his drink.  
  
"That is good Rum." He hands the bottle back to Katrina as her eyes grow heavy. She drinks more and more. Jack watches her with a yearning to touch her. She notices him watching her. She stops drinking the Rum.  
  
"Are ye goin' to rape me Jack?" Katrina laughs as the drink has already made it's affect on her. "Don try it, ever!" Her speech begins to slur as she continues on. "I have mo' power to make ye sicker than a dog and.and." she's lost with words. She begins to laugh.  
  
"The night is young love." Jack begins as he takes the Rum and drinks more. "I have plenty of more plans in store for you."  
  
Katrina laughs again. "Are ye goin' to tell me all 'bout it?" She pauses, "I feel funny." She takes back the Rum and drinks up again. As she is almost passing out, Jack grabs the bottle and points his finger up in her face.  
  
"I think you've had enough."  
  
"No." She laughs. "The night is young, remember?"  
  
"But you'll be out before the night begins to end, before the fun starts."  
  
"What fun? Jack, give me the Rum. Now!"  
  
Jack looks at her for a while. He thought how she had no clue about anything by now. Would she try any tricks as she were after all? He lied to the sailor about her not doing anything rash when she's out of it hoping it would be true.  
  
"Jack! Hello? Rum please!" Katrina tries to grab the bottle from him and he moves the bottle away from her, "Don't be selfish Jack." She laughs some more.  
  
Jack gets up and looks down at her with the bottle still in his hand. He tosses the bottle down to Katrina. She catches it in a surprise and looks back up at Jack confused. He leaves the cabin. Katrina continues to drink.  
  
The Dauntless and The Black Pearl dock into the port. The crew is about to get off the ships, but Barbossa stops them.  
  
"No, not yet gents." He stands still looking over at a ship that he sees is about to leave the port. The strange feeling comes again. He looks over at Koehler who stands near and Barbossa points to the ship.  
  
"You see that ship. That's the one we want."  
  
"But Captain, are ye sure?"  
  
"I'm sure of it. They're on that ship."  
  
Koehler looks at Barbossa with confusion. First it was the land itself, now the ship that plans to leave. 'If Barbossa is right, how did he guess it right?' Koehler thought to himself. Koehler orders the crew to follow the ship as Barbossa watches the ship with determination to get to it quickly. His monkey, Jack, looks on with him. 


	8. The Brawl

The Struggle Between Two Pirates  
  
Chapter 8: The Brawl  
  
Jack sees the two ships heading their way. He sees some of the pirates in a few row boats as well. He runs up to Morgan.  
  
"We make way now!" he demands to Morgan.  
  
Morgan nods and goes to untie the ropes and after he goes to the wheel. Jack begins to walk towards the cabin angrily.  
  
"Come closer! Hurry!" Katrina says to herself as she looks out the window observing the two ships.  
  
She has the bottle of Rum in one hand and the knife she found in the other. She hears footsteps outside the door and quickly turns her head to the door, lies down, and closes her eyes. The door opens and Jack walks in quickly. He goes to Katrina who looks to be passed out. He sits on the desk she lays on and grabs her. Pretending to be startled by Jack, Katrina reacts hastily taking the knife and slashing Jack in the face. Jack quickly covers his painful wound with his hand as Katrina drops the bottle of Rum, grabs Jack's pistol, and points it in his face.  
  
"Don't move Jack! You fight back and I'll kill you!"  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be drunk? How are you not with all that Rum you had?"  
  
"You keep forgetting don't you? I'm Katrina, the infamous pirate witch!"  
  
Jack smacks the pistol out of Katrina's hand, they both stand up fast and Katrina goes after him with her knife, but with much difficulty since she's still clapped in irons. Jack grabs her and pushes her away from him, she falls to the floor, and Jack goes after his pistol. Katrina puts her leg out and trips him and he falls to the ground. He tries to reach for his pistol but Katrina pulls him away from it and she punches him in the face. They begin to tackle each other down making it difficult to stand up for a few seconds.  
  
Meanwhile, Barbossa and his men catch up to the little ship, they get on board it and Morgan tries to stop them, but Pintel shoots him on the spot. Barbossa walks around looking for Jack and Katrina while the crew stands and watches. All of a sudden, Katrina comes crashing through the cabin door and falls on her back onto the floor. Everyone is surprised as Jack comes after Katrina, but Katrina gets up and spears Jack and they both fall to the floor. Jack backhands Katrina and she digs her nails into his cheek. They try to pin one another down. Finally, Jack pushes Katrina off of him with his legs and she goes bumping into Barbossa. As she falls, she looks up and sees Barbossa looking down at her. Jack sees Barbossa and the crew as he and Katrina get up.  
  
"That was a fine performance. Now it's time to kill the both of ye." Barbossa grabs his pistol and points it in Katrina's face.  
  
"Don't! Don't make this mistake Barbossa. Hear me out first."  
  
Barbossa looks confused and Jack tries to run off the ship.  
  
"Stop him!" Katrina demands as Barbossa sticks the pistol closer to her face.  
  
Koehler grabs Jack and brings him to Barbossa. Katrina raises her hands to show the irons. She's breathing heavily from the battle and she can barely stand with the drink in her.  
  
"See this? That lil' note you found.all that was said in it was a lie."  
  
Jack looks shocked that she would open her mouth as Barbossa looks at him wondering.  
  
"What lie? It was your idea!"  
  
"Shut up!" Barbossa yells to Jack. He turns to Katrina getting closer to her. "Are ye sayin' ye never betrayed me? Why should I believe you?"  
  
Katrina tries to stand up straight, "First, Jack clapped these irons on me. Second, Jack told me he lied to you. Thirdly, how else do you think you found us? Did you really think you found us by accident? You knew how to find us thanks to me. Now why would I lead you here if I betrayed you so?"  
  
Barbossa thinks about all that Katrina had said. He grabs the chain and pulls Katrina real close. She doesn't seem to be frightened, but Jack was trying not to watch everything in front of him. Barbossa looks over Katrina.  
  
"Ye best not be lyin' to me."  
  
"I have never lied to you. Why would I ever betray you?"  
  
Jack looks at Katrina angrily. He interrupts.  
  
"You're using him!" Barbossa points his pistol to Jack. "Barbossa, she only loves gold and with you she is feared far more than ever before. She'll use you as she used me."  
  
"Jack, that was only with you." Katrina corrects Jack. "And you're not your usual self. I don't even think Jack Sparrow exists anymore. You've been a different person this whole time!"  
  
Barbossa backs away from the two. The crew looks confused and watches for Barbossa's next move. Gibbs looks over at Jack and then to his crew. They make eye contact with him and Jack, but Jack is clueless.  
  
"Which one of ye do I believe? Me rival Jack Sparrow or the pirate witch The Black Cat?"  
  
Katrina looks Barbossa straight into his eyes while Jack thinks about something. He finally looks up at Gibbs who has tried to get his attention. Gibbs nods to Jack and Jack looks around.  
  
Katrina speaks, "Well, if you must kill us both, then go right ahead, but you'll be making a big mistake by killing one of us. As crazy as it sounds coming from a pirate, all my love was poured into you Barbossa, know that." 


	9. Fallen

The Struggle Between Two Pirates  
  
Chapter 9: Fallen  
  
There was eeriness about the situation. But out of nowhere Jack elbows Koehler in the face and Sparrow's crew begins attacking Barbossa's crew. Barbossa and Katrina look around a little confused. Katrina grabs Barbossa and takes him where he can't be harmed. She takes him just outside the cabin.  
  
"Barbossa, please believe me. I had nothin' to do with this."  
  
But all Barbossa can do is look at her with uncertainty, not knowing what to do for the first time. And for the first time, he had an inner conflict, emotions were there battling each other out in his mind. The brawl between the two crews was almost invisible to Barbossa and Katrina. Katrina kept looking at Barbossa with hope that he would understand. Should he believe her after all they've been through together? Then again, he knew that Jack would lie to Barbossa and he has before.  
  
The battle between the pirates rises and it's now getting unsafe anywhere on the ship. Jack comes charging at Barbossa with his sword out. Barbossa is still oblivious to everything, but Katrina sees from the corner of her eye that someone is coming fast. She quickly takes Barbossa's sword out of the cover around his waist and stops the sword that aims for Barbossa and there was Jack meeting eye to eye with Katrina. Barbossa now realizes what was happening. Jack and Katrina begin to quarrel with one another. Barbossa looks on at them in shock of what Katrina had done; she had saved him once again. Koehler had been stabbed but he manages to walk his way with a limp to Barbossa. Barbossa sees he is wounded.  
  
"It should have been Jack!"  
  
"Captain." Koehler falls to the ground and there he lay, dead. Barbossa walks away from the body. Pirates are fighting all around him. He sees Jack and Katrina still battling. All of a sudden, Jack has manages to push Katrina over board. Barbossa is stunned and Jack looks over and sees Katrina struggling to swim. Barbossa walks up to Jack and points his pistol at the back of his head. Jack hears that Barbossa is behind him.  
  
"Admit that ye lied Jack." Jack turns around. His eyes wide open sees the pistol between them.  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Jack, why should I believe you? We never get along nor agreed to anything the same and now ye want me to believe that you are in the clear?"  
  
Katrina tries to reach one of the row boats near by but has difficulty doing so with the irons on her. She decides to bring the boat to her. On deck someone runs into Barbossa from behind and Barbossa ends up pushing Jack overboard. Jack splashes into the ocean. Katrina, now in the boat, hears the splash. She looks over at where it came from and then looks up seeing Barbossa looking down over to see Jack fall. Jack's head comes up out of the water and he takes a deep breath. Katrina tries to row away from him but before she could, Jack grabs the boat with one hand.  
  
"Let go Jack!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Jack, let go now!"  
  
Just then a shot was aimed for Jack, but it was a miss. Instead the bullet hit the water by him, but it made Jack let go of the boat. And who did the shot come from? Neither of them knew. Katrina rowed over to the ship and began to yell up to Barbossa.  
  
"Barbossa! Come!"  
  
The pirates are still fighting. None of them knew what was going on with Jack, Katrina, and Barbossa. Barbossa looks back at the two crews in battle as if he was thinking about what to do. Katrina notices that he's not looking over anymore and how long he's taking to respond to her.  
  
"Barbossa!"  
  
Barbossa hears Katrina yelling his name again, but he does not move, just gazes at the battle. As Katrina waits, Jack reaches the boat and climbs in. Katrina feels the boat move and hears a thump. She looks back and sees Jack lying next to her as he tries to catch his breath. She moves away from him. He has no weapons and neither does Katrina.  
  
"Barbossa!" Katrina yells for the last time.  
  
Just after Katrina's cry, Jack smacks her so hard, the wind gets knocked out of her, and she falls over in the boat, and lies still. Barbossa looks over and sees the outcome. Just then he knew that Katrina wasn't lying and that Jack was. He calls out to one of his men.  
  
"One of ye come with me to save Katrina! Jack has her again!"  
  
Jack begins to row away from the ship and makes way to the Black Pearl. Barbossa, Pintel, and Jack the monkey get into another row boat near the ship. They begin to follow Jack and Katrina as Barbossa looks out to them with much determination. 


	10. Death

The Struggle Between Two Pirates  
  
Chapter 10: Death  
  
The pirates still fight without any plan to stop until one crew is completely defeated. Gibbs has killed off three of Barbossa's men and he doesn't intend to stop. He helps out his crew to fight the rest of Barbossa's crew. Five of Jack's crew has been taken down. Added to the three of Barbossa's men that Gibbs has killed, 4 others were killed. Jack's crew soon surrounds the remaining, but Barbossa's crew doesn't give up. The battle continues with uncertainty.  
  
Barbossa shoots in Jack's direction as Pintel rows after him and Katrina. Jack nears the Pearl. He dodges every shot aimed for him. Katrina slowly wakes and is unsure of where she is. She hears shots coming from somewhere. Still lying inside the boat she looks over at Jack. She looks up and sees the Pearl. Slowly she peaks over the boat and looks to who chases them. There was Barbossa with his monkey and Pintel. She plans for them to catch up. Barbossa sees movement other than Jack, so he puts his pistol away.  
  
"Handsomely now, Pintel!"  
  
Finally Jack reaches the Pearl but doesn't know how to get Katrina on with her unconscious. Katrina pretends to be out again and Jack looks over and tries to wake her.  
  
"Wake up! Wake Up!"  
  
He shakes Katrina and yells at her, but she doesn't move. He then grabs her chain and grabs a rope hanging from the ship. He ties the rope to the chain as tight and complicated as possible so that it won't loosen. After, Jack climbs up the rope and boards the ship. He catches his breath and pulls the rope to bring Katrina up. Barbossa lifts himself up a bit to see clearly what Jack was doing. He then worries they would not reach the ship in time. Jack brings Katrina in on board and drops her on the floor. Her eyes then open. Jack is surprised to see her awake now.  
  
"So now you wake up."  
  
Katrina gets herself up and looks over in Barbossa's direction. She smiles at the sight of him getting closer to the ship. Jack unties the rope from Katrina's chain.  
  
"Well Jack, you underestimated me again."  
  
Jack looks up at her as he finishes untying the rope. He runs over to the capstan and tries to weigh anchor by himself. One man alone cannot do it, but Jack keeps trying. Katrina watches and thinks how desperate and silly Jack looks.  
  
"Jack, you can't do it alone! And I won't help you."  
  
Katrina walks over to the edge of the ship and sees Barbossa, Pintel, and the little monkey getting on board. She looks back and sees Jack trying to move the capstan still. Barbossa is first to get on board and Katrina looks back at him and smiles. His monkey was on his shoulder and Pintel was next to get on board. They all look over at Jack and Jack stops and sees them all standing together with evil grins on their faces.  
  
"Oh not good." Jack says to himself.  
  
Jack runs up to the quarter deck and runs up to the wheel and half hides himself, but it will do him no good. Barbossa, Katrina, and Pintel begin to walk over to Jack. Jack backs away from the wheel and looks around quickly. Katrina then runs up to the stairs, up them, and to Jack as he's still looking at Barbossa with fear. When Katrina reaches Jack she takes her chain and wraps it around Jack's neck.  
  
"Gotcha now this time." Katrina whispers in Jack's ear.  
  
Barbossa meets up with them and looks over Jack and Pintel remains on the main deck.  
  
"So ye think you can outrun me, Jack?" I think I know now who to believe."  
  
Jack stares into Barbossa's eyes with so much anger and hate. As he tires to loosen the chain around his neck to breath, he holds on to it real tight. Jack then built up the strength to pull the chain away from his neck and pull it over his head to free himself. Barbossa takes out his pistol as Jack throws Katrina away from him. Katrina lands on her back and Barbossa points his pistol at Jack. Pintel looks over at them from the main deck and sees that Barbossa has everything under control so Pintel goes to the Dauntless to prepare it to set sail. Katrina gets up and looks over at Barbossa and Jack. Jack is still since Barbossa could at any time pull the trigger.  
  
"Kill him Barbossa!" Katrina yells.  
  
Jack turns his head looking at her with fear. Just then, he runs up to Barbossa and moves his arm pointing the pistol away from him and in another direction.in Katrina's direction. The trigger is pulled just right after Jack does this as Barbossa tries to shoot Jack. The shot hits Katrina in her stomach and her eyes widen as she gasps. Barbossa and Jack see it all happen. Barbossa looks most devastated. He smacks Jack out of his way, Jack hits the floor, and Barbossa shoots him. After, Barbossa runs up to Katrina who now lies on the floor. He kneels by her side, places the pistol on the floor then picks her up half way with his arms around her, holding her tight.  
  
"Katrina!"  
  
Katrina looks up at him with tears in her eyes as she shivers.  
  
"Barbossa.I-"  
  
"Don't go! Stay!"  
  
"I, I love.you, know that."  
  
"I know."  
  
Barbossa strokes Katrina's pale face. He wanted to save her somehow, but he couldn't.  
  
"Yer the only one I ever felt somethin' for.love. Never knew I'd ever feel that, and now.she's leaving me.'  
  
"Shhh..I can't save myself, no one can. Never.forget me." Katrina says looking deep into Barbossa's eyes and he could see how they were filled with love towards him.  
  
Katrina's eyes shut as she enters eternal sleep. She is now silent and stiff, without life.  
  
"No."  
  
Barbossa's eyes widen trying to hold back tears. He holds Katrina's head up against his chest. He closes his eyes and from his right eye, a tear rolls down his face. This was a sight that no one could imagine seeing ever from a man like Barbossa. 


	11. Open Your Eyes

The Struggle Between Two Pirates  
  
Chapter 11: Open Your Eyes  
  
Barbossa opens his eyes, but no tears are present. He notices that he's lying in his bed and in his cabin. He looks around above him and is confused so he turns his head to his left and there is Katrina lying next to him asleep on her side facing him with Jack, the monkey, sleeping between them. Barbossa is shocked, but mostly confused. He looks down at his right hand and sees that he is holding a bottle of Rum practically empty. He looks over at Katrina again who looks peaceful in her slumber.  
  
Nothing confused Barbossa more than this before. He got up out of bed, looking over at Katrina, and he takes his hat that was placed next to her. He puts on his hat and walks to the door slowly, opens it hesitantly, and walks out. There they were, both crews up early doing their duties, every single man, even Koehler and Gibbs talking as if they were best mates. Barbossa walks a little further, stops, and looks behind him up at the quarter deck. At the wheel was Jack Sparrow unharmed. Jack notices Barbossa looking up at him.  
  
"Mornin' Captain Barbossa."  
  
Barbossa doesn't reply, only nods his head.  
  
"There's land not too far, Captain. With your command we wish to pillage off that land, what say you?"  
  
Barbossa looks around and spots the land Jack speaks of. He turns back to Jack and nods to go ahead. Jack has someone else take over the wheel. Barbossa watches Jack as he walks down to the main deck. The cabin door opens and Katrina walks out. Barbossa looks back to see as Jack and Katrina walk towards Barbossa from different directions.  
  
"You know I had a strange dream about apples." She says as she approaches. "Delicious ones too.according to my dream. Barbossa would have loved them, they were so good."  
  
Barbossa's confusion would not leave him, but he was glad to see Katrina and felt better after she spoke. Jack laughs about her dream. She looks at him funny and straightens herself out.  
  
"What? You would have loved them too Jack."  
  
"Did you give her too much Rum again Barbossa?" Jack continues to laugh.  
  
Barbossa just looks at the two and stays quiet.  
  
"Dear Barbossa, what is the matter? Did you lose your tongue?" Katrina asks with concern.  
"No." Barbossa replies.  
  
Katrina just stares at him feeling that something was terribly wrong with Barbossa. She hopes it's nothing. Jack looks at the two wondering if they were even there in their minds.  
  
"Well, I'm goin' to help out over at the Pearl." Jack walks away still looking at Katrina and Barbossa.  
  
"You want to.talk about it Barbossa?"  
  
Barbossa shakes his head in saying that he would rather not talk about it. He walks over to the side of the ship and looks out to the ocean's horizon. Katrina follows him and stands by him. She doesn't take her eyes off of him.  
  
"I know just the thing to cheer you up."  
  
Barbossa looks at Katrina with a questionable look.  
  
"You'll see." Katrina continues. "And I hope you can tell me what's troublin' you later on."  
  
Katrina smiles at Barbossa and she walks away. Barbossa continues to stare out at the sea. Jack approaches Katrina before she enters the cabin.  
  
"Is Barbossa alright?" Jack asks.  
  
"I don't know. I'm very concerned about him.  
  
Jack and Katrina look in Barbossa's direction. They've never seen Barbossa so confused, down, and especially so quiet. Some of the other crew members also take notice of Barbossa's oddity, but they continue doing their jobs as they are nearer to the land. 


	12. The Gift

The Struggle Between Two Pirates  
  
Chapter 12: The Gift  
  
The Dauntless and The Black Pearl reach the land at last. The pirates take the rowboats to the beaches. They run out and begin attacking the locals while Katrina walks out of one of the boats casually and Barbossa follows. The two go to a little place farthest away from the attacks where everyone is unaware of those attacks. The place is not completely indoors; sort of a street marketplace. No one notices Barbossa and Katrina which gives the two the advantage for surprises.  
  
Barbossa doesn't stay close to Katrina so that he may observe her from a distance, but he does it casually as he looks around at all the trinkets and food for trade. Katrina looks at jewelry the most, really focusing on them. She sees a man behind some barrels selling wine. He's a bit meaty, tall, and tan skinned with black hair. What she notices most about him is the ring he wears on his left hand on his middle finger. Barbossa still watches her wondering what she plans on doing. Katrina walks up to the wine seller and looks at him intently.  
  
"That's quite a ring ye got there mate." Katrina says.  
  
"What?" The man replies.  
  
"Your ring."  
  
"Oh, this ring? Heh! Aye, it's very beautiful indeed. 'Twas a gift."  
  
"A gift, ey?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
Katrina takes a good look at it, observing every detail.  
  
"What's it made of, and the stone, what is that?"  
  
"It's pure gold miss and the stone is a rare black diamond. So you can imagine how pricy it must've been."  
  
"And it's value must be massive, ey? If someone were to offer you all the gold in the world for that ring, would you trade?"  
  
"Well mam, it was a gift given by someone very special to me heart. I could never give it up."  
  
"Aye, I don't blame ye. It's very beautiful."  
  
The man nods at Katrina with a smile and Katrina smiles back. Barbossa waits to see what might come next from Katrina. She waits for the man to look down or in another direction. He does just that and Katrina unsheathes her sword and quickly cuts the man's left hand off that he had resting on a barrel. People around freak and scream as the man screams in agony and lifts his arm seeing the blood gush out. He looks at the one who did this to him and is shocked by her actions. Katrina takes the hand she cut off and slips the ring off the finger. She looks at the ring closely and then looks at the man.  
  
"Thank you!" Katrina says as she tosses the hand to the man.  
  
Katrina takes out a small bag which sounds to carry coins or some other treasure. Barbossa smiles as he watches her actions. Katrina places the small bag on the barrel for the man and she walks away. Others around rush to the man's aid and help him. One man informs the now handless man of who he had just met.  
  
"Had ye know idea who she was? You've been robbed by the Black Cat."  
  
The handless man is shocked, but mostly in pain and the people helping him are also taken aback that the pirate witch had been in there presence. Katrina passes Barbossa as he watches her, then he follows.  
  
The pirates are still out pillaging. They take whatever they want showing no mercy for any poor soul. Before Katrina and Barbossa enter the boats, Katrina stops and Barbossa stops too after seeing Katrina stop. Katrina turns to Barbossa and she puts her hand out which seems to be closed holding something.  
  
"Here! This is for you." Katrina informs Barbossa looking straight into his eyes.  
  
Barbossa looks at her hand then he sticks his hand out with his palm facing up under Katrina's closed hand. She places what is in her hand into Barbossa's and it is the ring she took from the wine seller. Barbossa is surprised. He looks up at Katrina who smiles at him. He holds the ring between his thumb and index finger looking at it with bewilderment.  
  
"What do ye think?" Katrina asks.  
  
Barbossa looks at Katrina, smiling.  
  
"Tis beautiful. Me thanks to ye for this fine piece of jewel."  
  
Katrina gets closer to Barbossa and she takes the ring from him. She takes his left hand and slips the ring on Barbossa's ring finger as he watches her. After, they stare into each others eyes and Barbossa is lost with words.  
  
"Looks much better on you," says Katrina.  
  
Barbossa can only smile as Katrina wraps her arms around Barbossa's waist. He places one arm around her. A few pirates get into the boats with all the treasure they collected and food too. Jack walks up to Barbossa and Katrina tossing an apple in his hand. When he reaches the two, he tosses the apple to Barbossa and Barbossa catches it with his free hand.  
  
"There's plenty more where that came from." Jack says with a grin. 


	13. Tale of a Dream

The Struggle Between Two Pirates  
  
Chapter 13: Tale of a Dream  
  
Later that day, the two ships sail through the Caribbean. The sky is becoming a darker shade and the breeze is nice and cool. Katrina, Jack, Gibbs, and Koehler talk on the quarter deck.  
  
"So ye just cut off his hand like that? No warnin'?" Gibbs asks Katrina.  
  
"Aye, I did." Katrina replies with pride.  
  
"She is in fact one of the most wicked pirates on Earth, don't forget." Jack reminds Gibbs.  
  
They all laugh and Koehler smacks Jack in the arm jokingly. Barbossa walks out of his cabin and looks around. He looks up at the quarter deck and finds who he's looking for.  
  
"Katrina!" Barbossa calls out.  
  
Katrina, Jack, and Gibbs all look over at Barbossa while Koehler walks off to do something else.  
  
"May I have a word with ye?" Barbossa asks.  
  
Katrina walks away from the group and walks down to the main deck. Barbossa goes back into the cabin. Jack and Gibbs watch Katrina walk down the stairs and into the cabin. After she walks in and is out of their site, they continue talking.  
  
"Do ye know what's gotten into Barbossa?" Gibbs asks.  
  
"Maybe he had too much of the Rum." Jack replies. "I'm sure it's nothin'."  
  
Katrina shuts the doors after she enters the cabin as Barbossa is sitting at the table with his left elbow resting on the table and with his eyes fixed on the ring. Katrina turns and looks at him as she stands still. Barbossa looks up at her as he rests his back against the chair moving his elbow away from the table. Katrina looks a bit concerned and confused.  
  
"Come Katrina. Take a seat."  
  
Katrina slowly walks towards the table; she goes to a chair across from Barbossa, and sits herself down staring at Barbossa. He looks down at the table then looks up at the ceiling. His fingers on his right hand strokes the arm of the chair.  
  
"Barbossa, something is wrong and you must tell me. I can't bear to see ye so unlike yourself. You have the crew worried as well." There was a silence for a few seconds, and then Barbossa looks over at Katrina. He has the look as if his whole world collapsed on him. Katrina becomes more worried, but she leans forward hoping Barbossa would tell her what is bothering him.  
  
"I had a terrible nightmare durin' me sleep." Barbossa began.  
  
Katrina is a bit dumbfounded by these words. She looks away troubled at what this nightmare might have been. She thought it must have been terrible since Barbossa has been lost since the waking hours of the morning.  
  
"Didn't find you nor Jack on board, found a note statin' from Jack that you and him took off, ne'er to return."  
  
Katrina lifts an eyebrow. She is now already more interested in this nightmare than before.  
  
"But truth was that Jack took ye while you slept, but being a dream no knowledge of that came to me and the crew. I felt betrayed, I felt me chest drown inside me, and I couldn't understand why ye left me for Jack. I wanted to find the both of ye and kill ye off. I could see you and Jack in an ol' woman's home. Jack kept ye prisoner and he wasn't himself. He told ye about what he'd done and you became furious. Winds changed for me and the crew and it led us to you and Jack. The two of ye went out at night and found a sailor with a ship willin' to help. You grabbed a knife and took it on board with you. They tried to trick ye into becomin' unmindful, but you were too smart to let that happen. Then we found you and Jack on that small ship but you and he were fightin' while you were clapped in irons."  
  
Katrina leans in closer and rests her arms on the table listening very carefully to Barbossa. She sees how much this nightmare troubled him.  
  
"Jack went off sayin' you were usin' me as you used him before, to not trust ye, but a fight broke out. You saved me from Jack's cutlass, but I wasn't convinced still. You fell into the ocean and as I was 'bout to kill off Jack, someone ran into me and I pushed Jack o'erboard. He took you captive again after he took ye out in a boat. He rowed o'er to the Pearl and Pintel, me monkey and I went aft' ye."  
  
"Is that when you were convinced that Jack lied?"  
  
"Aye indeed it was. You awoke but pretended to be out cold. Jack brought you on board the Pearl but there was no way to escape. Ye brought us o'er faster than we could go, we got on board, and you took Jack by your chain ready to strangle him to death. But he broke free and threw you to the floorboards and I pointed my pistol at him. Just then he pushed me arm pointin' another direction and I tried to shoot him before he did, but it was too late.the shot hit ye and I was devastated. I shot Jack and ran to yer side. Ye told me ye loved me. I felt somethin' I never had felt before. I had let ye know before you went that I knew what love was now."  
  
As Barbossa said these words, Katrina saw tears beginning to surface in his eyes, a sight she had never seen. She was surprised by it, couldn't believe this nightmare had such an affect on him.  
  
"Ye died.in me arms and that was the end of it. When I awoke this mornin' and found ye there sleeping and when I found Jack at the wheel, I had realized that it wasn't real, only a dream and a horrible one it was. But what did it mean? I began havin' doubts about ye, Jack, the crew, our lives together. Somethin' in me fell ill at ease."  
  
Barbossa lifts his left arm up and places his elbow on the table again and focuses his eyes on the ring. Katrina looks at it as well. Barbossa then looks Katrina over.  
  
"This ring, the fact that you placed it on this finger had me realize that what we have is real."  
  
Katrina perks herself up a bit, looking at Barbossa and the ring. She takes her hands and wraps them around Barbossa's left hand.  
  
"Dreams often at times tell of uncertainties. We are pirates and feared ones at that and we share this thing called love that even ourselves are unsure of, but when it comes down to it, it doesn't matter what the world thinks of our love. It may not feel right for a pirate to have such feelings for another but it is likely for those who do not look for it end up finding it in odd situations between the most unlikeliest to ever fall in love. And this dream."  
  
Katrina leans over the table as she still sits, her hands with Barbossa's are closer to her face.  
  
"This dream reveals that you and I can love through any means possible even with our evil tricky ways, we can look passed that and really feel something more. Do you understand?"  
  
Barbossa seems to get it now and sits back wondering about everything Katrina had just said. She gets up out of the chair and walks to the other side where Barbossa sits. He looks up at her as she sits in his lap. She wraps her arms around him, scoots down a bit and lays her head on Barbossa's shoulder. Barbossa rubs her back with his right hand as his left hand lies on Katrina's thigh.  
  
"You mean the world to me Barbossa. It's crazy, I know, but it's the truth."  
  
Barbossa and Katrina look into each others eyes.  
  
"And ye mean everythin' to me Katrina. If ye knew how pleased I was to find you alive, I-"  
  
There is a knock at the door. Barbossa and Katrina look at the door feeling rudely interrupted.  
  
"Who be interrupin'?" Barbossa asks. 


	14. An Intruder and Reassurance

Here's the ending finally. Not a very good one, but the rest of the story isn't that great anyway. Sorry for the delay for those who care. Fires delayed a lot of writing time. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Struggle Between Two Pirates  
  
Chapter 14: An Intruder and Reassurance  
  
Outside the door a voice shouts out through the door.  
  
"Sorry, it's Jack! There's an intruder on board!"  
  
Barbossa gets up which forces Katrina to get up as well. They both go to the door and Barbossa opens it. There is Jack on the outside and Jack looks in and sees Barbossa and Katrina behind him. A few feet behind Jack is the crew gathered with the intruder as Koehler has a hold of him. Barbossa looks passed Jack and sees the intruder. Barbossa then walks passed Jack and up to the intruder and Jack and Katrina follow.  
  
"Where did ye come from?" Barbossa asks the intruder.  
  
The intruder doesn't reply and he looks down not wanting to look at Barbossa. Koehler shakes him trying to get him to speak. The intruder still doesn't speak and Koehler looks up at Barbossa. Barbossa looks back at Koehler.  
  
"Where did ye find him?" Barbossa asks.  
  
"In a corner in the hold behind a few crates," Koehler replies.  
  
Barbossa grabs the intruder's chin and forces his head up and Barbossa gets closer to the intruder's face.  
  
"What do ye want, intruder?"  
  
The intruder still says nothing. Barbossa pushes the intruder's face away and then Barbossa straightens himself out. Katrina stands by his side and looks up at him. Barbossa looks down at Katrina as she smiles and Barbossa then smiles back.  
  
"What's in your head?" Barbossa asks.  
  
"The plank," Katrina suggests with a smile and then she laughs.  
  
Barbossa also laughs as with the rest of the crew. The intruder becomes afraid for they were out in the middle of the sea, no land near for the intruder to go.  
  
"No! No, please! I beg you!" The intruder cries out.  
  
Katrina gives the intruder a dirty look. Barbossa gets in his face again and continues to laugh.  
  
"It'll be the plank for ye and nothin' else." Barbossa grins and the intruder's eyes become wide as the crew laughs and begin pushing him towards the plank. The pirates shout out obscene names at the intruder and poke and push him as he gets on the plank. Katrina stands by the plank and leans over the rail of the ship as she laughs. Barbossa is behind her and Jack is on the other side of the plank across from Katrina. All the pirates gather around, laughing, and shouting at the intruder to go.  
  
"Go on now!" One of the pirates yells out.  
  
"Go on stupid blighter! Walk!" Ragetti shouts.  
  
All different phrases and names shouted out at the intruder. He walks slowly on the plank, shivering and scared. For the pirates, he is taking too long.  
  
"Jump you swab before I cut off yer head!" Katrina shouts.  
  
Barbossa laughs and is content after hearing those words from Katrina since he knew then she was being herself which reassured himself of her. With Barbossa, everyone else laughs and Jack jokingly punches Katrina in the arm. The intruder still takes too long and the pirates become impatient. Words are still being thrown at the intruder and they are more angry words than before. Katrina looks back at Barbossa.  
  
"Can ye believe this chump?" Katrina says.  
  
Katrina grabs her pistol and turns back towards the intruder and she shoots him in the foot which causes him to fall into the ocean. The pirates cheer and laugh, a few pat Katrina's shoulder or back. Barbossa is proud of Katrina and he notices how this crew was enjoying it all which reassured him even more that the dream was merely just a dream and that life with this crew and Katrina was what it's all about.  
  
"For such a fine night, we shall honor it with me best Rum! Bring out the grog!" Barbossa announces.  
  
The pirates all cheer again as Katrina throws her arms around Barbossa's waist. Barbossa places his head on hers and wraps his arms around her for a few seconds. Some of the pirates bring out a couple of bottles of Rum. Jack has three with him and hands two of them to Katrina and Barbossa each to their own. The celebration for no reason began, but for Barbossa, there was something to celebrate in his mind. The dream meant nothing and on this ship were his best mates and his love for the sea. This is what it was all about, no quarrels of any kind, no plots to betray, just a good ol' pirate life.  
  
The End!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Written by Cristina Rodriguez (Tina) © 2003 


End file.
